Dream Escape
by nAnytOngshE
Summary: When dreams become nightmares and true turns to lies, will Derek's love for Chloe stay strong and vise-versa?
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Scape**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first time I will write a fan fic. Hope you like it. Please review in the end. :) ideas and comments are welcome for the better .<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: For the first time<p>

After a long time of cruising the highways, we finally decided to take a stop. The nearest motel was like heaven to our eyes. I began to fidget as I worry about Aunt Lauren. I think she can't handle how things are going on between Derek and me. I spotted Derek at the back of the van, he's and mine's in tow, heading for this way. I turn and went straight to Tori to avoid a conversation. "Hey. You okay?" he's voice full of concern, reaching for my hands. He drew invisible circles at my palm. Derek knew that it ease the worry in me. "I guess. I'm just worried about Aunt Lauren. The past travels are taking toll on her health".

He enclosed his arms around me and I leaned to his chest. Tilting my head was a wrong move. For a hundredth time, I was lost in his eyes. Torn between reality and a place where no one suffered the consequences to my stupidity.

He lowered his head and I opened my mouth, ready for a kiss. "I know you like each other but can't it wait till we get upstairs?" a pissed voice said making me jump. Derek growled at her for a second and grinned. I let my hair fall to my face to hide the blush threating to show. He pushed my hair behind my ears and lifted my chin to look at him. Derek's beautiful. Because he's changing quite often, his hair became less greasy, his face free from marks and I could feel a 6 pack abs that presented itself due to the many times he exercised. Well that's my theory and I'm glad his all mine because I won't share him. He smiled at half grin of him, only making me blush more." I'll go help Dad and Simon carry Queen Tori's bags. I'll put yours in your room. See you later." I walked over to Tori knowing that she's waiting for me. "I've been here for ages!" Tori complained, hinting that she's happy. I turned to Derek's direction. He's not there but will his super hearing I know he'll hear.

"I'll wait for you."

Derek laughed. His voice echoing through the parking.

Tori and I went straight to our room. She made a beeline to the bathroom and I crawled to bed.

"Looks like wolf boy won't get his treat." Her statement leaving a smile in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another Day Ahead

"Wake up Sleepyhead." Derek's figure hovered over me as he shakes my shoulders. I mumbled a few greetings as I started to sit. He kissed my forehead and shook me awake. The usual Derek. "Get ready for breakfast. We're going now." He stood and went to the door. I held his wrist before he left, leaving me standing behind him. I pulled him closer but he has already planted his feet on the ground. His actions left me with the only choice. I bear hug him: enclosing him with my short arms, which is to say didn't reach all around. "I love you" my voice muffled by his shirt. He turned and this time it was him who hugged me. "I love you most." I giggled and he kissed me in the mouth. He paused for a second and lifted me in his back. "Dad wants to talk to us by the way." And with that we arrived at the living room, me at the back of Derek.

"Well I was planning that we go to this safe house in South Dakota. I met a witch who needed help and I offer her one". For the first time Aunt Lauren asked "Will she accept us? All?" I noticed her voice was that of worry. "Don't worry Lauren. She owes me a favour." and with that she nodded. "Hope that you could cope up with the kind of environment there. You will meet more teenagers with the same experiences with you. It's an open house to all super naturals, I guess. Anyways we will go shopping because the clothes you brought are not enough. Oh, before I forget, you will be studying there." The four of us groaned in unison. "At least it's better that nothing" and we all shot Derek our death stares. "What? At least we could use our powers better!" and with that he walked out, mumbling to himself the benefits of studying.

After we all packed our bags Mr Bae or shall I say Kit, shuttled us to the mall. He and Aunt Lauren stay in the front seats. Tori sat behind them, occupying the whole row before Simon sat. He made a disgruntled sound and flopped down the next row. Now they left me and Derek crumpled at the back.

Aunt Lauren turned around eyeing us. She gave us the eye and grunted because she knew can't make Simon and Tori to share seats.

Before Kit started the car he said, "It's a long trip to the nearest mall. So if you plan to sleep, go ahead. We have a long way to go."

"I'll take that opportunity to gain my beauty rest. Having a roommate who keeps tossing and turning will keep you awake." Tori said sarcastically. Simon stifled his laughter as I mumbled an apology.

Derek yawned so I move away for him. He eyed me for a moment and I move closer to him. I heard a growl filled with content. I leaned closer to him and settled on his laps. His arms were around me as soon as I hand my hands in his stomach. I looked at him if it was okay and he nodded and looked outside the window.

I tried to keep my eyes open but failed. Derek rested his chin on my head, making me cosy. The heat radiating from Derek's body calming every worry in me. And I was lulled to sleep.

_I was in a dream. I knew it because everything seemed focused. _

_I was in the middle of a clearing wearing a crisscross backed dress. A breeze pass and the dress puffed out. I turned around and saw a black wolf, staring at me. It was Derek. His eyes told me so. His head nudged my legs as if wanting me to move forward. I sat and pulled him closer to me. The wolf seemed to hesitate but gladly curled at my feet. I wanted to please the creature in front of me so I let my hands graze across his body. A groan coming from the wolf assured me that I was doing well when I suddenly saw a dark figure near the forest. At an instant the wolf observed the clearing, stopping at the place I was a figure. He ran towards it as graceful as I was clumsy. I reached for the wolf but I tripped. Hands caught me before I fell. Derek was the only who always catch me when I fall but this was not Derek. I tried to see the face of this figure. But it suddenly disappeared. And I was falling down… down… down…_

I woke up with a gasp.

"Great! One down and three to go."

"Hey Kit, are we there yet?"

"We're nearer than before. Oh Derek, good your awake"

Derek grunted and looked at the window. I moved to the sit I was supposed to occupy when the thought came to me. Derek's birthday is a few weeks from now and I haven't had a gift to give him. This shopping could help.

Kit dropped us at the front to the mall. I wanted to go on my own so that I could buy the present but Derek ,of all people paired with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if it took me a week to update. I should have said this before but I'm saying it now. I don't own DP. Hope you enjoy! :)) Please Review. :)))))))))))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Figure<p>

The first store we ransacked was Guess. They have this cool jeans and shirt. Before we took a step Tori ran pass us, leaving dust in my mouth.

"Look at these Chloe! I bet this fits you perfectly" shoving me a very skinny jeans.

I felt blood rush in my cheeks as I put the jeans down. "Thanks but I prefer something that's not too tight since we're on the run lately."

I moved to the farthest place I could be from Derek before muttering "This is useless. I don't even know what to get him." But after a second of staring at nothingness realization hit me. Even if I'm in the corner of this store Derek must have heard me. I randomly grab a stack of shirts, jeans and jackets in my arm. Cursing my short legs, I stumbled and almost fall but a pair of strong hands got me before I fall.

"Are you okay? What's this stuff for?" as Derek took the armload of Guess.

"I…i…it's nothing. I was going to give this to you so you can fit it." I swear that I hate this.

Derek gave me a questioning look and rampage the pile. Tori raised a lace tube with a ribbon. "Even this one?"

I snatched the tube from her hands before Derek could even see it. "That's for me. You…you. See it's because..." "Yeah, yeah. Just stop stuttering."

"Come on Chloe. There was nothing for me there." Derek said and came beside me.

Tori went to where Derek was before and search the pile. We were already at the cashier to pay for the shirts Derek got and the jeans that were for me when Tori rushed behind us carrying the clothes.

"You've got a good fashion sense. Man this clothes are definitely for me."

We left Tori in the counter when Simon entered the store.

"God! Dad said we could shop for everything." Simon smiled and started his hunt for his clothes.

(Third Person)

Derek and Chloe went from store to store. She made Derek try different clothes, jewelleries like necklaces and bracelets and shoes but nothing seemed to fit Derek best. It seems as if the perfect gift for him was not there.

(Chloe's point of view)

"I think this is all we'll need. We have bought almost everything from the mall"

Because I have been with Derek for a long time his grunt meant yes. My stomach growled and I swear that he heard that.

"Why don't we stop at the food court? I'm starving." I bet he was being a gentleman. We looked for empty seats but the food court was jam pack.

"Derek, why don't we just take take-out. I'd like to stay in the van for now."

"K. I guess Kit's already there, waiting for us to return." He ordered food for five. One for me, Kit, Aunt Lauren and two for him.

As Derek ordered, from the corner of my eyes I thought saw someone following us. I moved closer to Derek and squeezed him hand. I instantly got his attention. I looked at the direction where I thought I saw someone. Derek nodded and sniffed the air but shook his head. _I guess I was just imaging._

We directly went to the parking lot and Derek knocked at the driver's seat. Kit, roused, unlocked the doors and went back to sleep. Derek handed his Dad food who mumbled a thanks and Aunt Lauren who was deep in her sleep.

Derek and I positioned ourselves at the back and started eating when Derek nudged me.

"What did you see?"

"I thought I saw someone following us. Maybe it's just a ghost but it felt so real." I stared outside, avoiding Derek's eyes.

After an hour, I estimated, Simon and Tori got back in the car. Tori's hands were full of bags as Simon's were few. They seemed to be bickering about helping each other when they climbed aboard. We started our journey to South Dakota.

**SweetDreamzz3116 **

**and Roy. Thanks! It inspired me so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank God I didn't own DP or else it would be created.:)))) Please Read & Review.!**

Chapter 4: Arrival

Our journey to South Dakota was not a happy one. Tori and Simon keeps bickering as I keep shifting to sleep. Aunt Lauren has busied herself with her laptop and Kit was driving. Derek would change seats with his Dad, who would seat beside Aunt Lauren to sleep. We stopped at every gas station, refilled the tank, emptied our trash, bought foods and drinks, and used the comfort rooms.

Derek spent those times circling the grounds. He doesn't feel good when enclosed in a small area.

After two more hours, Kit took over the wheels. Derek sat beside me and slumped. I moved his head over my shoulders and stoked his cheeks. His skin was flaming hot and his eyes were bloodshot. Signs that he would be changing.

I turned my attention to Kit. "Are we already there?"

He must have noticed the worry in my voice because he turned his head. "We're almost there." He said to me. "Derek? Could you keep till we get there?"

Derek grunted. His eyes fluttered open but shut close just as fast. I offered him words of assurance, calming him. I positioned myself so that Derek was kind of laying his head in my laps. I brushed some of his hair away from his face. He has already changed without problem, without me, but he still insists that I must be with him. I brought a pillow on my lap and maneuverer his head.

I must have stopped stroking his cheeks because he jerked his head and pulled my hand. I was filled with worry for the people I love and that includes the people I'm with. Especially Derek. My hands were sweating and cold, the only thing that helped relieve the pain Derek was feeling.

The car stopped in front of a Victorian styled house. I heard Tori muttering to herself about powers surrounding the house. The house has caught my attention since it was so big. A guy was leaning on the door frame and a girl was beside him, standing and looking regal. The two of them welcomed Kit but their focus was on Derek and me.

"As you can see, there's a clearing within the forest." The woman's voice was cold and piercing so I focused myself with helping Derek.

After 10 minutes of searching we finally found a clearing. I helped Derek out of his shirt. Just as we finished removing the shirt Derek started convulsing. He hurriedly throw his pants away, leaving him in his shorts and topless. I was awestruck as I stared at Derek's body. His groans awakened me and I scrambled to his sides. His muscles contorted the way a human body wasn't supposed to. The change was faster than before. The guy I was holding in my arms turned into a wolf. A whimper escaped the wolf's mouth. I chuckled, knowing that Derek is tired and is kinda helpless in this position. I buried my face at his side. His fur was so soft that I remaindered me of sleep. I heard a contented growl. Derek tried to stay with his 4 feet and easily gave away. He was always tired after he changed. I move in front of him and kissed his nose, accepting the facts and the dangers of loving a werewolf. I stared in his unchanging emerald eyes. I could feel his protectiveness, love and concern for me. I wanted to him to feel that I feel the same way for him. My stubbornness told me that I should sleep for a minute, or so. The heat radiating from his body told me that I must stay. It's not like Derek Souza would be quiet for a whole hour.

_I was in the clearing with Derek in wolf form. It was peaceful and the breeze played with my hair. I held Derek's head in my lap. Caressing and stroking the fur in his face._

_Suddenly it wasn't so peaceful. I thought I heard someone step on a twig and break it. Derek's ears confirmed what I heard. His head jerked to the direction where a dark figure stood. The same figure I thought I saw following us in the mall. Thinking that it'll mirror my movements, I moved away but instead it moved closer. Coming closer… closer… till it was inches from me. Derek protectively moved in front of me but it didn't stop the thing from coming closer. It held my chin towards him. Inching closer… closer… and it was a black out._

"Hey, Chloe, you okay?" my mind shifted from consciousness but the voice was clear in my head. Derek's. I thought I was still in the clearing when hands were around me.

I called Derek strong and loud to be heard above the noise but a fragile voice replaced what I called strong.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay." And I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! AS you can see my chapters are not that long. Don't worry there will be more chapters to come. :)) And I'll reveal what or who the dark figure is in the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I bet you just hate introductions. This is the longest I've made. :))) Please review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New Comers<p>

I gingerly opened my eyes but I was still groggy. _You're not safe. Not yet._ The thought caused me to open my eyes and sit when a full blast of pain hit me. I groaned the pain away. Someone was there with me. There was no light but the built of his body told me who me who he was. Derek noticed that I was already wake, deciding to come near me.

"Chloe are okay?"

"Yeah. What happened? Al I remember was that I was with you when you changed. I slept with you on the clearing."

"When I changed back to human, you started convulsing. So I ran for help. By the way are you okay? Kit's worried for you."

"I guess, just help me stand."

"No you won't. I'll carry you till we get downstairs." There is no point with arguing with Derek. He carried he piggy back, since I protested to be carried like a baby, downstairs.

Kit and Aunt Lauren were sitting in the middle of the crowd. Simon and Tori who were seated together looked up as we made the great entrance.

Tori rushed to us, stumbling as she made her way towards us. "Ohmigosh! Chloe are you okay? I was worried! Derek brought you here and you were unconscious. "

"I'm okay Tori. No need to be a worrier."

"It's just that…" but she was never able to finish her sentence because Derek snapped at her.

"Shut up Tori. She said she's already okay."

"I'm okay Tori. Thanks. Derek, there's no need to be snappy."

Aunt Lauren gushed about how worried I made her. I smiled and pretended that I listened to her. In the end I just hugged her. We entered a very big living room and everyone turned and stopped talking.

Kit stood and welcomed us. "Hello Chloe. Come sit with us. You were sleeping when we made introductions. Anyways let's start it."

The girl that I saw the time we arrived stood and held her hand. "Hi I'm Jennifer.29. Witch. I like Mrs Fields cookies, Snoopy and books. We're kinda in charge of this house. "

The guy to her right said, "Jason. 30. Werewolf. Jennifer is my mate. Eats anything. " I nodded in understanding.

"Renzo. 17. I'm a sorcerer. Like Simon here, my powers are not fully developed yet. But I like basketball, water sports and pizza."

"Howdy partner! Alex here! I'm a necromancer. "She was wearing a cowgirl outfit. It includes a real cowboy boots. "Why you all looking like that? Oh. No shitting the outfit. I like some cowgirl on me."

"Daniella Andrea. 16 years old. I'm a shaman. I was the one who helped you when you were unconscious. You can call me Dana for short." Renzo looked at her affectionately thought she didn't return the look.

"Hi I'm Sean. I'm a fire half demon. I look like 14 but I'm really 17 years old. Also I'm a half ice half demon." I've never heard of a kind of half demon before. He probably noticed the shock in my face because he explained to me. "My mom was an ice half demon and my dad was a fire demon. The both died in an accident." I was sorry for him but he waved away the apology. We moved on.

"Hey guys. I'm Chloe. Genetically modified necromancer. Can raise the dead. 15 and…" I looked to Derek to make sure it was okay to say it. He nodded. "And Derek's mate." Everyone seems to already know.

After an awkward moment Aunt Lauren went out with Kit, Jenny or Jennifer, and Jason behind.

"What do you want to do? Do you like to go around the house? Jenny and Jason have done great repairs in the house. They bought this house from an old woman. Jason and Jen are also people who are on the run. But I heard they'll settle here." I silenced Renzo's voice but we followed him through the house. I haven't seen a house this big before and only 6 people lived here.

"Why a house so big?" I asked curios for some reason.

"You we obviously not listening to Mr Know-It-All" Dana chuckled. She somehow appeared out of nowhere making me jump a feet high. "I'm shaman. I could produce astral projections."

I scooted near Derek who came with us. He squeezed my hand. I squeezed back.

"Like I was saying, the house was made for super naturals like us. Jen was on the run for 4 months before she met Jason. The agreed to make a safe house where we could stay and rest. Some of the people like us are staying for good. If we ever plan to move out, that wouldn't be for months."

The house is square in formation.4 different wings. There are stairs in every end of the wing. Renzo told us that there is a reason behind the stairs. There is a garden or clearing in the middle of the house. A grand staircase is in the middle of the north wing towards it. The garden was an open area when I realised that there was glass about. Only half of it was covered by the glass. The house was only to stories tall but it seems so big. The effect of the clearing makes it seem bigger. I picked a room overlooking the garden. It was in the east wing. Derek's room was a wing across mine. Simon's room was at the same wing as Derek's only that it is trait to mine so that I could see him in the window. Thou their rooms are side by side I could see Derek from my window. Tori's room was beside mine. Her room was across Derek's.

My room has a 4 pillar bed and a cover making it look like a princess' bed. There's a writing table complete with ivory stationaries and a wooden closet.

The bathroom has a bathtub. Toilet and sink. There's also a stand were a basin was filled with water. A fragrant smell hit me. Rose petals. Just the way I like it, petals floating in the water. I was about to check the bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in. It's open." Hoping that it was Derek.

Sean entered the room. Disappointment hit me. I tried to look happy but not before Sean saw it in my eyes.

"Were you waiting for someone?" ready to go out.

"Oh, no. not really. Are you okay? Is there any problem?" I asked. My maternal side overpowering.

"Actually, I like to ask a favour. I told you my parent died in an accident. With them are my twin and brother. My twin is a girl. Her powers were opposite mine. She's more of an ice half demon than a fire one. My brother is a shaman. But he has other powers than that. One of them is that he could manipulate dreams. Anything actually. He could enter it, destroy it to become a nightmare, but he never knew. Sometimes he would enter our dreams and he doesn't even know it. He's a really weird and rare type of supernatural. Something that has no name yet. Anyways back to the topic. I would appreciate it if you could conjure my family. I would like to talk to them for a few seconds if you don't mind."

He looked at me sheepishly, looking embarrassed.

I held his hands just like what Mother have done for me.

"It's okay. I would have done that if I could. Don't worry I would call them for you. Do you have anything that belongs to them?"

He conjured a piece of locket.

"This was my mother's but she gave it to my twin. She died wearing it." He handed me the locket like it was a precious baby.

"What are their names?"

"My mom's Jill and my twin's Gwen."

I concentrated in calling Jill and Gwen when I heard someone sobbing. I opened my eyes and saw Sean crying. Two women were standing. Crying above him.

I patted him and left. Before I left the room I said. "I'll go for now and give you some private time with your mom and twin."

He gave me a weak smile and stare at nothing, where the women he loved were kneeling. He started talking when I closed the door and was surprised by no other than _Derek._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I wasn't able to tell you who the figure is, thou there is a clue about it. :)<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Author's note

Hi guys! It's been very long since I've last updated my story. To those who had reviewed my story thank you very much! You have inspired me to continue this story. And those who are reading this right now… PLEASE review. Every word you write could inspire or give me some ideas.


End file.
